


Holiday From Holiday

by TheMulletWhisperer



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Just Sex, One Shot, Oral Sex, Shameful smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMulletWhisperer/pseuds/TheMulletWhisperer
Summary: A closer look into the fling between Tharan Cedrax and a Dark Side Consular.
Relationships: Tharan Cedrax/Female Jedi Consular | Barsen'thor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Holiday From Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> wowowowow i'm posting smut crazy I've never posted smut before >.>
> 
> Yeah I wasn't supposed to be posting smut one shots anymore but idk just take this before I orphan it.

Aalimal knew what she was doing was wrong, against the demands of the Order. Master Par would be disappointed in her if she could see this, but she thanked the Force that she couldn’t. As important as Yuon was to her, it was best that this  _ didn’t _ involve her. It was best that it wasn’t  _ her  _ lips on Aalimal’s neck, it was best that it wasn’t  _ her  _ hands pulling Aalimal’s trousers down to the floor, pushing her back to sit on the cargo box. It was best that it wasn’t  _ her  _ tongue that—

“Oh Force, Tharan.” She gripped the side of the box as he began to work his tongue and his lips and his fingers, playing her like a flute. For all her restraint, she couldn’t help but buck her hips forward into his face and grind herself on his rough beard. Her hand that didn’t anchor her went into her mouth to keep herself quiet. Qyzen would hear if she wasn’t. Or worse, Holiday. That is, if she didn’t know already, after she’d foolishly been given permission by the Jedi to integrate into the ship’s systems. As far as Aalimal knew, though, there were no cameras to speak of in the cargo bay. Not safe in the long run, but no doubt opportune for this moment.

Tharan’s hands ran across her thighs as he pleasured her, sending waves through her body that set her every nerve on end. Wordlessly, not trusting herself to remain quiet, she extracted the hand from her mouth and grabbed his wrist, drawing his attention. He pulled his face back from her, which now glistened in the soft floursecent light. “Is something the matter?” The question danced in his eyes for only a moment until she placed his hand on one of the tentacles that hung from her head. Even that slightest touch forced her to lock her jaw to force down a shudder. Normally, they were only mildly sensitive to the touch, a place for foreplay if anything, but in the heat of the moment they were like a second pleasure point, ones that set her cheeks on fire and made her tremble to the very core. 

For all his boasting, Tharan seemed to be just as attentive a lover as he was a genius inventor, as he picked up immediately on her request and began gently playing with the tips of her head tentacles. Under his skillful hands, it was doubtful that she’d last long, but every time she felt herself coming close, he would change his pace and the position of his hands and tongue just enough that she could feel the full extent of him. Eventually, though, there was no fighting off what was to come. And come she did, biting down hard on her bunched up cape as her toes curled in her boots and her large eyes snapped shut under the intensity of the rolling waves of bliss.

By time she’d come down, Tharan had removed himself from his pants and was running his fingers gently up and down his shaft. At the very sight of it she felt herself growing wetter than she already was—which should have been a physical impossibility. While he wasn’t the longest she’d been with, he seemed to be the perfect size, thick and comfortable. The anticipation was setting her on edge but she couldn’t continue without returning his favor to her. Even while violating the Code, she could not help but follow it. 

Wordlessly, she slid down off the box and tucked her discarded trousers under her knees. Through all the pain she suffered on a daily basis, she was certain that kneeling on a durasteel floor for any extended period of time with no protection would do her in. Finally, when she’d made herself comfortable and she was face-level with his cock, she reached up and took it in her hand. For a moment, Tharan gave a start. She was well aware of the temperature of her skin, but the heat from his throbbing shaft warmed them both quickly. Her other hand went up to gently play with his balls as she began to stroke him. His reaction was immediate and she could see his lips part and his eyelids sag as he looked down at her.

For a long moment she continued to rub his cock until a bead of precum appeared at the head. Only then did she take him in her mouth and revel in his relieved sigh. She turned her large, black eyes up to watch his face as she dragged her smooth tongue along the underside of the tip, and had to suppress a smile when he threw his head back. “My dear,” he began in a slightly strained voice, “I must say you feel rather unique, unlike—” He cut himself off with a grunt as she dipped her head further, until the head of his cock prodded the back of her throat. Without giving him any time to continue, she pulled her head back, dragging her tongue along the underside of his shaft and sealing her lips tight around him, before she plunged down and took him into her throat entirely. A small bolt of fear shot through her when he groaned, but that was quickly dispelled when his calloused hands grabbed her head and began stroking her tentacles, making her moan around him in delight. 

They continued like that for a time and she pressed her thighs together with each stroke of her head while he continued to grunt and groan as she drew her lips up and down his cock. Finally, after what felt like a blissful age, he spilled over onto her tongue and she swallowed what he gave eagerly, despite that a few drops escaped the corner of her mouth. That warm feeling on her chin only aroused her more and she was desperate to be taken right there, but she knew patience, and knew that human men needed a moment to recover. 

“I have never been with a Nautolan before, your mouths are… exquisite.” Tharan panted slightly as he pressed his forehead against Aalimal’s. Neither, however, kissed. She had made that clear before this had begun, that to kiss would be to give in to temptation more than she already had, and so much was unacceptable. He had accepted with grace, and in truth seemed almost relieved, though it was oftentimes difficult to tell exactly what he felt. 

“I would hope to show you again, someday.” She gave him a small smile, retaining her kind and diplomatic demeanor even when she was practically trembling with lust. “But for now, I hope you are able to give me what I need.” Pointedly, she took his cock in her hand and squeezed it gently, hoping to prod him along. With her other hand she scooped up the cum on her chin on two fingers and slid them into her mouth, sucking them clean and licking her lips on removing them. Men were easy to arouse, and indeed that seemed to do the trick as she could feel him growing hard in her hand once again. 

“You are insatiable, Jedi. Turn around.” Tharan spoke somewhere between a request and a demand in that infuriatingly indecipherable tone of his, but the message was clear and set her nerves ablaze. Aalimal turned around and folded her upper half over the box she’d been sitting on, now complete with a wet patch near the edge. She spread her legs slightly to allow him access, and had no time to guess at what he was doing as he almost immediately grabbed her hips, though he did not enter her as she wanted. Instead, his hands slid around to gently massage her dark blue rear. Although it was very quiet, she could hear his breathing pick up as he played with her. “Your body is exquisite, my dear.” He whispered, shifting his stance and pulling one of his hands away to line himself up with her entrance. 

Aalimal closed her eyes and relaxed as he pushed into her slowly and she relished every centimeter of him, his throbbing heat that filled her up so perfectly. When she felt his hips against her rear, she wiggled slightly to adjust, and moaned quietly as it moved inside of her. She could feel her walls rippling around his cock, and it was the most perfect feeling she’d had in a long, long time. 

When she was finally settled, she pressed herself against him in a silent bid for him to continue, which he picked up on immediately. Slowly, at first, he began to thrust in and out, giving her time to feel him as he entered and nearly exited her. He carefully built up his pace until he’d taken a steady rhythm of nearly pulling out and pushing all the way back in. Tharan’s cock stretched her in all the right ways and she pressed her face into her arms, panting hard as he fucked her steadily. Her whole body responded to him and she felt her back arch to allow him a better view—and better access. Behind her his breathing was hitched and ragged, which only incentivised her more. His thrusts began to knock quiet, involuntary squeaks of pleasure from her throat, which prompted him to grab onto one of her tentacles and stroke it like she had to him. That grip was enough to send her over the edge for the second time and she nearly ripped up the lid of the crate trying to stay silent as her body was wracked with shivers and muscle spasms. She could distantly feel as he pulled free of her spasming walls and emptied himself across her lower back and her rear. Though they both knew there was no risk, it seemed he took much greater pleasure from seeing her covered in his cum. 

Eventually, after what seemed like an age, Aalimal was able to convince herself to stand up. When she turned around, Tharan had already tucked himself into his pants and was holding a rag for her. “Allow me.” He motioned her forward and stepped around behind her, using the rag to wipe her clean. If nothing else, he was certainly a gentleman—in more ways than one. 

She retrieved her pants from the floor as he finished up and pulled them on, intending to head for the spaceport showers the moment she reached Alderaan. Neither exchanged a word as they returned to the cargo hold where he stayed, but the smile on her face told all the story that Qyzen and Holiday would need.


End file.
